coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 214 (31st December 1962)
Plot Harry invites the Barlows to No.7 to see in the New Year, including Frank. Sheila and Doreen plan a party in the flat. Jed wants an invite but they refuse him one. Concepta still thinks Len is in poor health. She's shocked to hear the truth from Harry. Ena tells Jerry that Len is a sick man. Ken scoffs at the notion of Frank getting married again. Jack tells him he'll feel differently when he's Frank's age. Len makes the most of it when everyone thinks he's ill and treats him with kid gloves. Jed looks for somewhere to spend the New Year but no one wants him. Sheila relents and invites him and Jerry to the flat party. Frank rejects Val for Christine for the evening. The Cheveskis pack for Canada. The residents look back on 1962. Jack and Ena discover they've both received postcards from Sam Leach. Christine joins the Barlows and the Hewitts at No.7. Ken and Val aren't happy about it but make the best of it. Harry makes a resolution to be more firm to please Concepta. Nellie leaves, dragging Stanley with her. Elsie gets Len to join her party at No.11 rather than let him go drinking at The Flying Horse on his own. Ivan is sent outside before midnight to be Elsie's first-foot. He sees in 1963 in the freezing cold with Jack, Harry, Frank and Jerry who've been similarly landed with the task. Ena spends the night on her own at the Mission. The girls make a show of throwing Jed out after midnight before letting him back in to celebrate the coming of 1963. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following are credited but do not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Leonard Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *To depict the harsh winter that the country was suffering at the time, artificial show has put been down on the street set for this episode. *Ena Sharples is seen through the Vestry window but is shrouded in darkness to remove the need for a full set to be built for the episode. *The end credits roll over an image of the empty Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street celebrates New Year's Eve and some are glad to see it go *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,125,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes